vikingclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Guilds
Guilds are groups of up to 25 Viking Clan players. Unofficial Reason for Guilds The unofficial reason is for protection against higher level Vikings. There can also be a degree of social interaction but this varies from guild to guild. A player may have hundreds of clan a figure that is hard to cope with but 24 guild members is much easier to deal with. To hinder attacks from rival guilds most of the membership list can be hidden. In fact all except the leader and officers are hidden. This is the reason why you will almost always find that the leader and officers are amongst the highest level members a guild. Being visible they have to bare the brunt of attacks against the guild by others who have a grudge against a member and will try to attack anyone in their guild that they can find. Official Reason for Guilds The official reason for guilds is to compete for the top spot on the guild Leaderboard (once sorted into gamer points, order). To win a guild must gain the highest amount of points in the shortest time within a season. Another advantage of a guild is that you are allowed to help fellow guild members in challenges and boss fights without having them as clan first (although guild mates usually end up as clan). What is a Season? A season is a period of time running from 0:00:00 Monday to 23:59:59 Sunday based on Pacific Time (UTC -8). This is because the headquarters of KANO/APPS are in the town of Victoria on Vancouver island situated on the western shore of Canada. What does a Guild Member Have To Do? A guild member must collect 16,000 gamer points (GP) per day and, if everyone in their 25 member guild has gotten all their points in for the first 6 days of that week, get their gamer points in as soon as possible after midnight Saturday (0:00:00 Sunday morning Pacific time, UTC-8) whatever time that happens to be for them. Gamer Points There are 4 different sources of gamer points: Adventures, Battles, Bosses and Chieftain Help. In order to fulfil their daily quota a player has to collect 5,000 GP of all of them except for help which only needs 1,000 GP to complete. 'Adventure GP' A player gains a set amount of GP per adventure according to their game level. This starts out at 835 GP per adventure and maxes out at 1,700 GP per adventure with stages at 1,000 and 1,250 GP. This means a low level player has to do minimum of 6 adventures in order to get their adventure quota whereas a high level player only has to do 3. Only unfinished adventures (those at less than 100% completion) and adventures in the current top location count towards GPs. It is surprising how many people become puzzled when they do not get GP for doing adventures. It is usually because they did those adventures in a completed area. It is easy to work out how much Energy you will need to complete your Adventure GPs. For Example in South Midgard the first adventure, Loot a Village, has an energy requirement of 12 so, as you would have to repeat this 6 times, it would cost you 72 Energy. 'Battle GP' Battle GP awards are the same for everyone, 300GP for a win and 150GP for a loss at a cost of 1 stamina per attack (you can spend up to 10 stamina attack per attack to ensure a win but you will only ever get 300GP). Completing these points will take between 17 (all wins) and 34 (all losses) attacks. Once you get above level 720 you will have the opportunity to attack Valhalla Vikings instead of real ones. 'Help GP' You are awarded 200GP per help action. There are various ways you can help in order to gain these points You can: *Join somebody else's Elite Chieftains *Accept a gift *Assist with Adventure Help *Assist with Challenge Help *Assist with World/Location/Raid Boss. Helping does not cost any extra energy or stamina 'Boss GP' You get these by attacking either: *your own boss *a co-op/location boss *a world boss *a raid boss Every stamina point you use nets you 100GP so you will have to use 50 stamina in order to get these points. As you may have worked out from Boss GP above you combine Help and Boss in to one operation. To do this you must attack somebody else's boss. My tip for this is to set the Power Attack slider to 10 stamina and attack 5 times. Doing this means you get 1,200GP for every attack, 1,000 for the boss attack and 200 for the help. This means you complete both operations in 5 goes and still use the minimum of 50 stamina. Payout Topping the Leaderboard with 100% GP completion at the end of a season will give you (and therest of your guild) a payout of 50% of the total XP you need reach the next level. This quickly tails off as you go down the table. By 5th place it is down to 20% . XP payouts are also given to non-guild players but the payments are far less generous being a maximum of 5% of the XP needed to level for achieving 100% GP for the week/season. Gamer point payouts are available on Mondays. There is no need to take the payment at once, if you level up the XP amount will increase to that of your new level. You have to take it by the following Sunday otherwise the payment will vanish on Monday when the new one is given. Category:Content